The Return of Subspace
by Ruby Sapphire Emerald
Summary: The world of games are getting ripped open by strange portals that are connecting them together. Pac-Man joins Mario. Mega Man joins Sonic. And Tabuu is back once more to turn everyone into trophies. Join all the Smashers in this interactive FanFiction, The Return of Subspace!
1. Instructions

**Hello everyone, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to The Return of Subspace. So be honest, Subspace Emissary from Brawl was fun and it was upsetting when it wasn't in Wii U and 3DS. So I just kept thinking of a way that I could make a Story mode for these games. But before I explain, I just want to say that I was not the first to have this idea. Once you are done here, I recommend you go check out Gearhead96's take on it as well. The story is called Super Smash Bros: Hands Of Fate, and most of what I'm doing will be like that story.**

 **Time to get into things. Like SSBHOF, (Gearhead96 is right, that is a weird abbreviation) this story will be interactive with Smash 4. Unlike SSBHOF though, it will be interactive with both games. So for this story, you will need:**

 **-A 3DS and Wii U**

 **-A copy of Super Smash Bros for both the Wii U and 3DS**

 **-All characters unlocked (and that means DLC... looks like I'm getting Bayonetta now)**

 **-All stages unlocked**

 **-Smash Balls on OFF. I'm not kidding. They ruin the experience**

 **-And patience. I'm currently doing another story at the moment so updates won't come often (If you're coming over from that story then hi)**

 **The story will be written here for you to read and the fight will be listed below like so (A lot like SSBHOF, just check that story out already):**

* * *

 **Version: Either 3DS or Wii U.**

 **Character: Choose any one in your party (unless the fight is necessary for a certain character) and the amount of stocks.**

 **Enemy: The person who you're fighting and their CPU level.**

 **Stage: The listed stage will tell you where you should fight.**

 **Music: I'll sometimes put Music suggestion to make the battle feel more realistic.**

 **Objective: What you need to do. Can range from defeat _ to do _ before clock is over.**

* * *

 **Finally, I will provide bios for a new character or villain that appears in the story. Why? Because I feel like it! So I hope you enjoy the story and I you feel like sharing you're thoughts as a review, feel free! Keep in mind that I'm going to try to make these chapters in advance. The start should be tomorrow, so to stay updated you could always follow this story. You're choice, not mine. Until then, this has been Ruby Sapphire Emerald, signing out.**


	2. The Adventure Begins!

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to The Return of Subspace. If you read the instructions (which why wouldn't you), you should know what to do. So without further ado, I don't own Smash Bros.**

* * *

Somewhere deep off in space sits a sphere. On either side of the sphere, there were are two beings.

"It's time we end this," the first being says. "The Smashers surely will come."

"But maybe they can help us," the second being suggests. "We would be free!"

"Sadly, we can't," the first being says. "This is the source of our power. We must obey it. When the Smashers come, we will fight them!"

The second being dropped a bit. It got up a little and said, "If you say so."

* * *

In another universe...

Two plumbers were sitting in their house and eating spaghetti. These are the Mario Brothers, Mario and Luigi! After their recent rescue of Princess Peach from Bowser a week ago, Mario and Luigi were enjoying some well deserved rest.

"Finally," Mario said, shoving a bunch of noodles in his mouth. "I can-a eat my spaghetti with out Bowser interrupting."

Luigi faced Mario and said, "I know. It feels like every week that we have to save Peach."

"I'm just going to relax here and-," Mario was saying before he got interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who could-a that be?"

Mario walked up to the door and saw a dinosaur with a mushroom man on it's back.

"Toad! Yoshi!" Mario and Luigi said, running out the door.

"Mario, Luigi," Toad said weakly. "The castle is burning and Bowser got the princess."

"And we were just starting on our spaghetti," Luigi said.

Mario grabbed Luigi and hoped on Yoshi saying, "Let's-a go save the princess!"

Suddenly, a laugh came from nowhere.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," said the voice, "My papa sent me to keep you busy."

"It's Bowser Jr.!" Luigi said.

Mario looked at Bowser Jr. and said, "We don't have time to fight you. Forget Jr., just run towards the Castle."

* * *

 **Version: 3DS**

 **Character: Anyone in the party (Mario, Luigi, or Yoshi). 1 Stock.**

 **Enemy: Bowser Jr., Level: 4**

 **Stage: 3D Land**

 **Objective: Get through the entire stage without beating up Bowser Jr. Once you do, the battle is over.**

 **Hints: Honestly, it's not so hard to do this. Yoshi does jump the highest, Mario jumps the shortest, and Luigi is in the middle.**

* * *

When Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Toad made it to Peach's castle, they were met with a little surprise.

"You made it this far," Bowser Jr said to Mario, "But don't expect to beat me and siblings easily."

Mario looked around and saw Larry, Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Morton, Lemmy, and Ludwig behind Bowser Jr.

"Luigi and Yoshi, fight the Koopalings," Mario said. "I've got Bowser Jr."

"Ok, Mario," Luigi said walking up to Larry, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig, while Yoshi walked up to Wendy, Iggy, Morton.

"If you feel so brave," Bowser Jr. said, "then bring it."

* * *

 **Version: Wii U. Team Battle**

 **Character: Any of the same party members. 1 Stock**

 **Enemy: If you chose Mario: Bowser Jr., Level: 5. If you chose Luigi: Larry, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig, Level: 4. If you chose Yoshi: Wendy, Iggy, and Morton, Level: 4.**

 **Stage: Peach's Castle (64)**

 **Music: Main Theme (Super Mario 64)**

 **Objective: Defeat the assigned Koopalings.**

 **Hints: Mario: I had to do this fight three times all because of forgetting to put Jr. on 5 and Pac-Man Ghost. If you can get him in the air, the fight shouldn't be tough. Luigi: First off, all the enemy's don't make this fight easy, Second item's can make you lose. What you should do is use a lot of Smash attacks and then Up+B. Yoshi: Pretty much the same thing as Luigi, but just roll around. I won this by the help of items to be fair.**

* * *

 **Bios:**

 **Character: Mario**

 **Age: 26**

 **Series: Super Mario Bros.**

 **Description: Mario is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Along with his brother, Luigi, and a few Toad friends, Mario saves the** **Princess from Bowser. He is also very famous. I mean, who doesn't know him?**

 **Character: Luigi**

 **Age: 25**

 **Series: Super Mario Bros.**

 **Description: Luigi is the younger of the two Mario Bros. Though he may seem like a coward,** **Luigi has beaten King Boo. Tw** **ice!**

 **Character: Yoshi**

 **Age: ?**

 **Series: Yoshi's Island**

 **Description: Yoshi is the helpful dinosaur friend of Mario and Luigi. He and his friends found the Mario Bros. as babies and returned them to their parents.**

 **Bowser Jr.'s Bio will be next time.**

* * *

 **So how was the first chapter? Did you guys like it? Well I hope you did because I barely hit the tip of the iceberg. If you would like to share you're experience of the game, please leave a review telling me about it. So until next time, this has been Ruby Sapphire Emerald, signing out.**


	3. VS Bowser, King of Koopa's

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome back to more The Return of Subspace. Last time, Mario and co. were stopped from getting to the castle by Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings. This time, we will continue the story. I don't own Smash Bros.**

* * *

After the Koopalings were defeated, they fell to the ground. In the form of trophy's.

"TROPHY'S!?" Mario said shocked, "But that shouldn't be possible! We beat Tabuu!" He looked at the trophy's of the Koopalings and Bowser Jr and said, "Why are the Koopalings trophy's anyway?"

Luigi looked at Mario and said, "I'm not sure. Maybe Tabuu is back."

"I hope not," Mario said, "Tabuu was really powerful. It could even control Master Hand."

"Actually, what happened to Master Hand?" Luigi asked. "We haven't seen him since we beat Tabuu."

"Tabuu this, Tabuu that. Can you two plumbers give it rest!" a voice said, "It's obvious you won't get answers anytime soon, so just step away from my kids and I might not beat you up so hard."

"Bowser!" Mario said to the Koopa King. "How about you give back the princess and we won't beat you up as hard."

"Not a chance, Mario!" Bowser said, "I work hard to capture the princess. I'm not just going to throw away all my hard work."

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi got into a fighting position. Mario said, "Give back the princess, one way or another."

"Then bring it plumbers," Bowser said. "Let's see if you can beat the great and powerful King Koo- **YOW**!" Bowser looked behind him and saw a yellow creature on his tail. "Who are you to step on the tail on me, Bowser!"

"What's going on!?" the yellow creature said, "One second I'm chasing ghost to find my wife and the next I'm sitting on a turtle's tail!"

"Who are you?" Luigi said to the yellow creature.

"Me?" The yellow creature asked, "I'm Pac-Man! What's going on here friends? And how do I get back home?"

Bowser thought for a second and then said to Pac-Man, "These two plumbers and the dinosaur are trying to steal the princess. I'm trying to stop them and keep the princess safe."

"WHAT!?" Mario and Luigi said.

"You don't say," Pac-Man said rubbing his non-existent chin. "Then they must be the villains! Let's beat them up new buddy!"

"New buddy?" Bowser said, "Whatever, but I like your thinking! Let's get them!"

* * *

 **Version: Either. Team Battle.**

 **Character: Anyone in your party. Ally: One of your teammates, Level: 5. 3 stocks.**

 **Enemy: Bowser, Level: 6. Pac-Man, Level: 5**

 **Stage: Peach's Castle (64) Omega**

 **Music: Main Theme (Super Mario 64)**

 **Objective: Beat Bowser.**

 **Hints: In my opinion, the best way to go is to use the brothers. Mario can do great air combo's and Luigi can just straight up deal a lot of damage. If you go for Yoshi, just put a lot of damage and put them in a egg over the ledge.**

* * *

"Owww," Bowser moaned, "Why can't I ever beat you! I even had help this time!"

"Give back the princess, Bowser," Mario said.

"Whatever," Bowser said, "Have your princess. I'm needed elsewhere." Bowser then disappeared in a puff of black smoke to reappeared next to the Koopalings. "Oops, almost forgot the Koopalings." Bowser picked up his kids trophy's then disappeared again.

"First off," Mario said, walking over to the Pac-Man trophy and releasing him, "Where did you come from?"

"Me?" Pac-Man said, "I'm from Pac-Land!"

"Pac-Land?" Luigi asked, "Can't say I heard of it. You're in The Mushroom Kingdom."

"Mushroom Kingdom?" Pac-Man said, "Well, that explains your fungus friend."

"I'm proud of my heritage," Toad said, "I'm Toad! My friends say I'm a real fungi."

"Hahahahahaha," Pac-Man said, "This guy's hilarious! But anyway, what else were you going to say?"

"Of course," Mario said, "We need to get to the princess."

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, and Pac-Man ran into the castle to find Peach at her throne.

"Mario and Luigi," Peach said running to them, "Thank you for saving me... again."

"No problem, Princess," Mario said.

"Who is this with you?" Peach asked Mario.

"Princess, this is Pac-Man from Pac-Land," Mario said, "He's lost and doesn't know how to get home."

"Pac-Land," Peach whispered to herself, "I think I've heard of that place before."

"Really!?" Pac-Man said sprinting up to Peach, "Do you know how to get me home?"

"No I don't," Peach said, "I only heard of it from stories."

"Come on!" Pac-Man said, "Now how will I get home?"

"What if we go to where you appeared?" Luigi said, "It may give us some hints."

"Great idea!" Pac-Man said running to where he appeared, "Meet you there."

"Wait!" Peach said, "Who knows what could happen out there. Mario, will you please go after Pac-Man."

"Yes, Princess," Mario said.

Mario ran out of the castle and saw Pac-Man under a portal. "What is that?" Mario asked.

"I think it leads to my home," Pac-Man said.

Mario jumped up to the portal and said, "Only one way to find out."

"Right," Pac-Man said following Mario.

* * *

 **Bios:**

 **Character: Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings**

 **Ages: Jr.: 11, Lemmy: 12, Morton: 13, Wendy: 14, Iggy: 15, Roy: 16, Larry: 17, Ludwig: 18**

 **Series: Super Mario Bros.**

 **Description: The Koopalings and Bowser Jr are the children of Bowser... well Jr. is anyway. The Koopalings were adopted by Bowser. But that also begs the question, who is Bowser Jr's Mother?**

 **Character: Bowser**

 **Age: 30**

 **Series: Super Mario Bros.**

 **Description: Bowser, also known as King Koopa in his early years, is the archenemies of Mario. For many years, Bowser has kidnapped Princess Peach. But every time he does, Mario always gets her back.**

 **Character: Pac-Man**

 **Age: 28**

 **Series: PAC-MAN**

 **Description: Pac-Man is everyone's favorite, ghost eating, missing slice of pizza. He was originally made in 1980 in arcades, making him a older than Mario himself!**

* * *

 **Well now that this is done, I'll see you tomorrow for more The Return of Subspace. This has been Ruby Sapphire Emerald, signing out.**


	4. Old Friends Reunited

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome back to some more The Return of Subspace. Last time, Mario and Pac-man went into a portal. This time, The Blue Blur makes his return. In this chapter, the comic World's Collide by Archie Comics is going to be cannon. If you don't know what that is, It's a crossover of Sonic and Mega Man. Also Happy Thanksgiving! Let's get started. I don't own Smash Bros.**

* * *

In a new universe...

In a hilly, grassy area, an egg shaped man was attacking it with robots.

"Ahahaha!" The egg shaped man said, "Fear me! The great and powerful Eggman!"

While Eggman was gloating about himself, a blue blur passed straight by him.

"So you finally showed up, Hedgehog," Eggman said, "Took you long enough."

"You calling me slow, Egghead?" The Hedgehog said, "I think you have the wrong hedgehog."

"No, I think I have the right one," Eggman, "You're just as much of a nuisance as always, Sonic."

"If it stops you, then I'm fine with that," Sonic said, "But for now, I feel like some Scrambled Egg."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm needed elsewhere," Eggman said, "But to keep you company while I'm away, a good friend of mine lent me his robot. I think you two know each other. Oh Mega Man, I need to see you!"

After that, Mega Man appear in a steak of blue light. His eyes were a lighter blue than usual.

"Rock!?" Sonic said, "What are you doing here?"

"Mega Man is under my control now," Eggman said, "Mega Man, Attack that Hedgehog!"

"..." Mega Man readied his cannon, waiting to shoot.

" _Don't worry, Rock,_ " Sonic thought, " _I'll save you some how._ "

* * *

 **Version: 3DS**

 **Character: Sonic. 3 stocks**

 **Enemy: Mega Man, Level: 5.**

 **Stage: Green Hill Zone**

 **Song: Live & Learn**

 **Objective: Beat Mega Man.**

 **Hints: Use Sonic's Speed. I barely took any damage while playing and accidently made Mega Man on 7.**

* * *

After the battle, Mega Man turned into a trophy.

"Strange," Eggman said, "I didn't know Mega Man could do that."

"He shouldn't be able to do that," Sonic said, "That only happened when Tabuu was here."

"Who's Tabuu?" Eggman asked, "Sounds like how I feel about you."

"Very funny," Sonic said, "But it doesn't matter right now."

Sonic walked over to Mega Man and touched the stand, releasing Mega Man.

"Ugh..." Mega Man groaned, "What happened?"

"Rock!" Sonic said, "Are you ok?"

"Huh," Mega Man said, "Sonic!? What are you doing here!?" Mega Man then looked around and noticed where he was. "Where am I?"

"Looks like your world didn't fully get put back together," Sonic said.

"What are you talking about, Sonic?" Mega Man asked.

"Don't worry about it," Sonic said.

"I'd hate to brake up this reunion of friends," Eggman said, "But I still exist you know!"

"Whatever, Eggman," Sonic said, "But explain, how did you get Mega Man?"

"Well you see," Eggman said, "...I need to go."

"Get back here Eggman!" Sonic said, "Come on, Rock."

"Ok," Mega Man said.

"You'll never catch me," Eggman said, "Not in a million years!"

"I think you forgot who you're talking to," Sonic said.

Sonic ran up towards Eggman and Spindashed him to the ground.

"Ow," Eggman said.

"Now, explain," Sonic said.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" Eggman said, "I'm a villain! Like I would give you anything useful."

"You'll have to," Sonic said, "One way or another."

"Maybe I don't have to," Eggman said, "Orbot! Cubot! Save me!"

Two small robots came from Eggman's Eggmobile. One was a red circle and the other was a yellow square.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Cubot asked.

"Call in the Copy R.O.B.'s," Eggman said, "Obviously. Can't you two do anything right."

"Ok, Sir," Orbot said, "Copy R.O.B.'s, move out! The target is Sonic and Mega Man!"

In the sky, a portal opened up and a bunch of R.O.B's fell out.

"You think a bunch of robots can stop us?" Mega Man asked, readying his cannon.

"No," Eggman said, "It's just supposed to keep you busy. So long boys."

"IDENTIFING SUBJECTS!" the Copy R.O.B's said, "SUBJECTS IDENTIFIED AS SONIC AND MEGA MAN! ATTACK!"

"You ready to fight like old times, Rock," Sonic asked.

"I'm still not sure what you mean," Mega Man said, "But I'm ready, either way."

* * *

 **Version: Wii U**

 **Character: Anyone in the party (Sonic or Mega Man). The other one is your teammate. 2 stock**

 **Enemy: 4 R.O.B's. Can be any color BUT the Famicom colors (red and white). All Level: 4**

 **Stage: Windy Hill Zone**

 **Music: His World (Instrumental)**

 **Objective: Beat the Copy R.O.B's**

 **Hints: Use Smash attacks. I just found it easy to do that.**

* * *

 **Bios:**

 **Character: Sonic**

 **Age: 16**

 **Series: Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Description: Sonic is a hedgehog with the power of Super Speed. Though he may be the hero, he sometimes acts cocky. Also, never invite him to a pool party. He may come for some Chilidogs though.**

 **Character: Mega Man**

 **Age: 10**

 **Series: Mega Man**

 **Description: Mega Man, or known in Japan as Rockman, is a robot boy created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. Rock was converted into Mega Man to stop Dr. Wily and save the Robot Masters.**

* * *

 **Well I hope today was entertaining, and if you excuse me, I'm going to go and enjoy Thanksgiving! This has been Ruby Sapphire Emerald, signing out.**


	5. Eggman the Trickster

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome back to more The Return of Subspace. Last time, Two Blue Hero's faced against some Copy R.O.B.'s. This time, we continue the story. Let's get started. I don't own Smash Bros.**

* * *

After Sonic and Mega Man beat the Copy R.O.B.'s, they disappeared and left nothing.

"Strange," Mega Man said, "I didn't expect that to happen."

Sonic looked at where the Copy R.O.B.'s were and sighed. " _It has to be back_ ," He thought, " _What other explanation is there_?"

"Sonic?" Mega Man asked, "What do we do now? Eggman is gone so we don't know where he went."

Sonic looked around and saw a shine from the corner of his eye. He looked in that direction and saw a camera robot watching the fight. "We follow that robot!"

The robot started to fly away. Sonic grabbed Mega Man's arm and started running towards the robot. The robot flew over and landed in the mountains.

"This must be where Eggman is hiding," Sonic said, "You ready, Rock?"

"Yep," Mega Man responded.

"Then let's go," Sonic said, "Since this is Eggman, get ready for more robots."

Sonic and Mega Man jumped down and met Eggman getting more Copy R.O.B.'s from a portal.

"More Copy R.O.B.'s! More!" Eggman shouted at Orbot and Cubot.

"I'm sorry, sir," Orbot said, "But you aren't the only one who needs these."

"I don't care!" Eggman said, "That meddlesome Hedgehog and Robot are going to come and attack us! We need to be prepared!"

"What you need is to give up!" Sonic said looking at Eggman, "You're going to lose. Again. Just tell us how you got Rock and We'll let you go easily."

"Fine," Eggman said, "You want to know so bad? Mega Man came from this portal here. If you want to get him back home, I'll even be kind enough and let you through."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Mega Man asked.

"Take a look for yourself," Eggman said, "I assure you, it isn't."

Mega Man hesitated a moment before he took a step forward.

"What are you doing, Rock?" Sonic asked, "You can't trust him!"

"I know," Mega Man said, "But if he's telling the truth, I want to go and see for myself."

Mega Man walked all the way and looked inside the portal, only to be pushed in by Eggman.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Eggman said,

"Eggman! Where did you push him to!" Sonic asked.

"Don't worry, Hedgehog," Eggman said, "He did go to his world. It's just that my friends place is where he landed."

"You're so horrible!" Sonic said, looking at the portal, "I need to help him!"

Sonic jumped into the portal after Mega Man.

"Perfect!" Eggman said, "Now both of them are gone! But just to make sure, send some Copy R.O.B.'s after them!"

* * *

Mega Man looked up after his fall and looked around. He was in Dr. Wily's Base.

"I guess Eggman wasn't lying," Mega Man said, "But where is Sonic?"

"You mean this hedgehog?" a voice said to Mega Man. "I found him fall in after you, I think I'll keep him as a pet."

Mega Man turned around to see the Yellow Devil stare at him with his eye. In his hand with Sonic, trying to struggle out.

"Give him back!" Mega Man said, charging his cannon. When he fully charged it, he shot it straight at the Yellow Devil's eye.

"OW!" The Yellow Devil yelled, "My eye! I'll get you for this!"

Just then, a bunch of Copy R.O.B.'s fell from the sky and surrounded Mega Man and Sonic.

"Time to fight," Mega Man said, "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Version: Both. Team Battle**

 **Character: Anyone in your party. Whoever you didn't choose will be ally. 3 stocks.**

 **Enemy: 2 R.O.B.'s. Level: 4. Can't be Famicom colors.**

 **Stage: Wily Castle**

 **Song: Mega Man 2 Medley**

 **Objective: Beat The Yellow Devil and the Copy R.O.B.'s.**

 **Hints: First off and most obviously, make sure to kill the Yellow Devil before the Copy R.O.B's because of the way the game works. Next, try to at least get the Copy R.O.B's down to their last stock before you go after the Yellow Devil. Finally, I recommend Sonic with his speed and air attacks. But you Mega Man fans can do what you like.**

* * *

 **No Bio today guys. And now onto a little segment I like to call the Review Response:**

 **Super Saiyan Crash: I am planning on putting every character into this story, which includes cut characters... you can't play as the cut characters though.**

 **But now that the starting marathon is over, I hope to see you back here hopefully every Saturday or every other Saturday. It just depends because I have Smash Supports that I also make. But until next time, this has been Ruby Sapphire Emerald, signing out.**


	6. The Next Step

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome back to more The Return of Subspace. Last time, we left off with Sonic and Mega Man vs. The Yellow Devil and some Copy R.O.B.'s. This time, let's get started where we left off. Also, I promised a chapter every other Saturday I would give you guys a chapter of this, so here we go. Also also, this will be only text today. I don't own Smash Bros.**

* * *

The Yellow Devil fell over after the battle and said, "I-I've been d-defeated..."

"Finally," Sonic said, "Now that that's over, we can get going."

Mega Man looked at Sonic and said, "And do you know where to go exactly?"

"Not at all!" Sonic said swiping his finger under his nose, "I thought you would know where to go."

"Well lucky for you, I think I do know where to go," Mega Man said.

"Well good," Sonic said, "Let's go." Sonic then dashed off, leaving Mega Man behind.

"He never knows when to slow down, does he?" Mega Man said walking after Sonic.

* * *

Someplace in the Subspace...

Bowser was with his kids, trying to settle them down.

"Can you guys settle down!" Bowser yelled at his kids, "We're supposed to wait and be quiet!"

"But what are we waiting for Papa?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"We're supposed to be waiting for Ganon's next orders," Bowser said, "I'd be at the meeting right now, but I need to watch you guys."

"Bowser, can you please come to the meeting room," Ganondorf's voice said over the speaker, "A Copy R.O.B. will be sent to watch over your kids."

"Ok guys," Bowser said, "I got to go. Behave while I'm gone!"

"Ok Papa," Bowser Jr. said.

A Copy R.O.B went into the room and said to Bowser, "GANONDORF WANTS TO SEE YOU! GO IMMEDIATELY!"

"I know, I know," Bowser said walking out of the rooming.

When he got over to the meeting, he took a seat.

"Nice to see you, Koopa," Ganondorf said, "First off I would like you to meet our newest allies. The Goddess of Nature, Viridi and her angel Dark Pit."

"Hello, Bowser," Viridi, "As long you can respect nature, I'm sure we can be friends.

"Hey," Dark Pit said, "Just don't get in my way and we'll be find."

"Hello to both of you," Bowser said.

"Next," Ganondorf said, "I going to assign you your next mission. Viridi and Dark Pit are going to Palutena's Temple to take control. You on the other hand will go to another place and make sure that the Smasher there makes sure to stay away from other Smashers."

"Ok, Ganon," Bowser said, "But who will watch my kids?"

"The Copy R.O.B.'s will look after them," Ganondorf said.

After that, the Copy R.O.B. that was watching the Koopalings was thrown into the room be a fat man with a biker helmet.

"Bowser," The fat guy said, "You kids destroyed the Copy R.O.B.'s."

Bowser looked at Copy R.O.B. and turned towards Ganondorf saying, "When do I go?"

"Now," Ganondorf said.

* * *

 **Now that that's over, it's time for the Review Response:**

 **0300: Sorry, but I have no intention to add my fighter costumes. I thought about it, but you already need to buy the DLC Characters and Stages. Also, maybe it is.**

 **So until next time, this has been Ruby Sapphire Emerald, signing out.**


	7. Trouble in Skyworld

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome back to more The Return of Subspace. Last time, I'm sorry if I bored you with no fights. This time, I'll be sure to give you guys somethings to battle. And since the last chapter, I looked this story up for a friend... and saw just how uncreative I was with this name. I went pass many stories with the exact name of "The Return of Subspace". Thankfully I didn't find any interactive Fic's, so I'm not 100% unoriginal with this story. Maybe I am? It doesn't mater right now, because what does is getting on with the story. I don't own Smash Bros.**

* * *

Somewhere in the Clouds...

Dark Pit was flying through the clouds with Viridi giving him the power of flight.

"Ok, Dark Pit," Viridi said telepathically, "You're almost approaching Palutena's Temple. Get ready for impact."

"Got it," Dark Pit said, heading towards the ground. When he made it to the ground he said, 'I've landed. What now?"

"Go towards the temple," Viridi said, "We need to take it from Palutena!"

"Ok," Dark Pit responded.

* * *

An angel similar to Dark Pit was running towards the temple. When he heard the alarms go off in Skyworld, he needed to know if Palutena was safe.

"I'm coming, Lady Palutena!" The angel said.

He ran through the temple's entrance and found Palutena and Dark Pit locked in battle.

"Pit!" Palutena said seeing him run in, "Pittoo just came in here and started fighting me. He won't tell me what he wants either."

"Stop calling me that!" Dark Pit said kicking Palutena down and turning to Pit, "Finally, now time to take care of you to get what we came here for."

"We?" Pit asked, "Who else is with you?"

"Doesn't matter," Dark Pit said, "Now are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight me?"

"Fight you!" Pit said angrily, "We may have fought together before, but you just kicked down Lady Palutena! I will not stand for that!"

"Whatever," Dark Pit said, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

 **Version: Wii U**

 **Character: Pit, 1 stock.**

 **Enemy: Dark Pit, Level: 5.**

 **Stage: Palutena's Temple**

 **Song: Dark Pit's Theme**

 **Objective: Beat Dark Pit**

 **Hints: If you know how to play as Pit or Dark Pit, this fight should be fine. If you don't, then try to avoid the Side+B. if you get at a high percentage, it will send you flying. And use your Side+B wisely. I've might have fallen off the ledge a few times when I used to main Dark Pit.**

* * *

Dark Pit got launched backwards after getting hit by Pit.

"I'm going to need some support here," Dark Pit said to Viridi.

"Got it," she said back, "Go out Copy R.O.B.'s!"

"Wait!" Pit said, hearing Viridi's voice, "Viridi!? What are you and Pittoo doing!"

"Me and Dark Pit are just following orders," Viridi said, "You wouldn't understand."

Pit ran outside the temple to see portals in the sky and Copy R.O.B.'s coming out of them and going towards the temple. He ran back inside towards Palutena to see how she was.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit said, "Are you all right?"

"Ugh... Pit," Palutena said, "Can you get me my staff?"

"Of course!" Pit said getting Palutena's Staff.

Palutena took her staff from Pit's hands and used it to grant him The Power of Flight. "Go after Dark Pit. He's flying away."

Pit looked over to where Dark Pit was and saw only a trail of feathers.

"Ok," Pit said, "Just be safe. There's a bunch of R.O.B's outside the temple and they don't look friendly."

"I will," Palutena said sending Pit out the window.

When Pit was flying, some of the Copy R.O.B.'s started to fly after him.

"Leave me alone!" Pit said trying to shoot them down, "Forget them, just fly after the feathers."

* * *

Dark Pit flew to some near clouds and landed. Viridi sent him a Drink of the Gods and he took it happily.

"Ok, Dark Pit," Viridi said directly to him, "Pit's coming here so all you need to is distract him. Palutena is weak so the Copy R.O.B.'s can take her out and we can take over the temple."

"Got it," Dark Pit said right when Pit made it up to him.

"Why are you fighting us, Dark Pit?" Pit asked, trying to fend off some Copy R.O.B.'s.

"I'm just following orders," Dark Pit said readying his weapon, " _Sorry about this._ "

* * *

 **Version: Wii U**

 **Character: Dark Pit. Allies are Copy R.O.B's, Level: 5. 3 Stocks**

 **Enemy: Pit, Level: 7**

 **Stage: Skyworld**

 **Song: Underworld**

 **Objective: Defeat Pit**

 **Help: You do have some helpers this time so it shouldn't be as difficult as last time, but the same hints apply as before.**

* * *

 **Bios:**

 **Character: Pit**

 **Age: 13**

 **Series: Kid Icarus**

 **Description: Pit is the Captain of Palutena Royal Guards and the only real angel in Skyworld, seeing as all the other angels got turned to stone. It doesn't help that he can't fly and eats food off the ground. But I hear that Floor Ice Cream gives you strength.**

 **Character: Palutena**

 **Age: 22? Possibly over 100,000?**

 **Series: Kid Icarus**

 **Description: Palutena is the goddess of light and ruler of Skyworld. She was kidnapped by Medusa, but Pit was able to save her. She also likes to troll him. A lot. Poor angel...**

 **Character: Dark Pit**

 **Age: 13**

 **Series: Kid Icarus**

 **Description: Created by The Mirror of Truth when Pit tried to break it, Dark Pit is Pit's clone and he's pretty moody too. He isn't on anyone's side at first, but it appears he works for Viridi after the battle against Hades ended.**

* * *

 **Now that this chapter is done, I can get back to some RWBY. So if you have question about the story, leave a review and let me know. Until next time, this has been Ruby Sapphire Emerald, signing out.**


	8. Skyworld Falls

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome back to more The Return of Subspace. Last time, we ended with Pit and Dark Pit fighting. This time, let's continue the story. Also, Merry Christmas everyone! I don't own Smash Bros.**

* * *

After the duel against Dark Pit, Pit was laying on the ground in defeat.

"I can't give up yet," Pit said, "Not when Lady Palutena in danger."

"Just give up already," Dark Pit said, "Your Goddess is defeated, Skyworld is close to being over taken, and you have lost."

"WHAT!?" Pit said trying to get up, "I need to see her!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Dark Pit said, "We need to take over Skyworld."

"But why?" Pit said, "Why do you need to do this?"

Dark Pit just looked at Pit with an upset look and said, "...I'm just following orders."

"Whose orders?" Pit asked.

"...I can't tell you that," Dark Pit said.

"Then what can you tell me?" Pit asked.

"Nothing," Dark Pit said.

" _I hope Lady Palutena is going to be ok_ ," Pit thought.

* * *

"There so many R.O.B.'s," Palutena said, "How many are there?"

"Oh calm down, Palutena," a voice said, "Just surrender Skyworld or else."

"Viridi!? What are you doing here?" Palutena asked.

"Long story," Viridi said, "Let's just say, that I'm following some orders and Skyworld is top priority right now."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Palutena said, "I am the ruler of Skyworld and I can't let my people be taken over by a bunch of robots!"

"If that is how you want to play," Viridi said, "Then I guess it can't be helped. After her Copy R.O.B.'s!"

* * *

 **Version: Wii U**

 **Character: Palutena. 1 Stock**

 **Enemy: 5 Copy R.O.B.'s. Level: 5**

 **Stage: Omega Palutena's Temple**

 **Song: Lightning Chariot Base**

 **Hints: The best help I can give you for this is to use you Smash attacks. I know close to nothing about Palutena and her move set, but I find that using her Up+Smash helps.**

* * *

"So... tiring..." Palutena said, "But I must keep fighting."

"Keep going, Copy R.O.B.'s!" Viridi said, "Keep tiring her! We need her to fall so we can take over Skyworld!"

Palutena kept fighting the Copy R.O.B.'s and while getting worn out in the process.

"Ahahaha! Getting tired yet, Palutena?" Viridi asked, "Just give up already!"

"I... can't stop... I need to... keep on

 **(Note: I'm sorry about this random break. I'm not sure how it will turn out. If someone knows how to delete it, please tell me.)**

* * *

fighting!" Palutena said, "For the... people of... Skyworld... I must... keep fighting!"

"You don't sound like it that much," Viridi said, "You know what? Letting a Copy R.O.B. finish you off seems to kind. I think I'll have some fun with you."

Viridi suddenly appeared in front of Palutena with her staff. "Don't worry," Viridi said, "I won't kill you. I'm just going to make you unconscious for awhile." With a swift hit in the head, Viridi knocked out Palutena. "Now nothing stands in the way of me and Skyworld!"

* * *

Dark Pit kept fighting off Pit and pushing him into the ground.

"Dark Pit," Viridi said, "Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Dark Pit said, pushing Pit down again.

"Palutena is down," Viridi said, "You can stop keeping Pit down. There's nothing he can do now."

"Understood," Dark Pit said dodging Pit's attack, "You can go. I won't stop you."

Pit didn't hesitate one second as he jumped off of the platform. He landed on platform after platform until he jumped off onto nothing.

"Lady Palutena! Please catch me!" Pit yelled as he fell.

"I'm afraid she won't be able too, Pit," Viridi said, "She a bit busy right now. Bye-bye, and have a nice fall!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Pit yelled as he fell through the sky. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Skyworld being invaded by Copy R.O.B.'s everywhere, and a lady in black going towards the temple.

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry for the break. It appeared during an accident while writing this. But anyways, on to the Review Response:**

 **J300: Event Matches, huh? I think that might work, but I'll have to check them. Special Smash and Coin Battle's? Probably. And there will defiantly be more times when you can play as the antagonist, just as long as I need the protagonist to lose battles or something like that.**

 **Now that that's over, I hope all of you have a Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, or any other holiday you celebrate, and have a good day. This has been Ruby Sapphire Emerald, signing out. (It's time to try out Xenoblade Chronicles 3D!)**


End file.
